Warm Bodies
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: Anko and Orochimaru are ambushed on a mission, and cruelly interrogated. What's a little girl to do, but count on her sensei? And Orochimaru was the best sensei a little girl could wish for. After all, he was human once too. Fluff.


**Title:** Warm Bodies

**Rating: M**  
><strong>Spoilers: G<strong>eneral

**Characters**: Orochimaru; Anko

**Summary:Orochimaru was the best sensei a little girl could wish for. After all, he was human once too. Fluff.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **disclaimed

**Author Note:Aww, you know you loved it!  
><strong>

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

Anko huddled in the dark corner of the damp cell trying to make herself as little as possible. The rough stone walls were damp and she was shivering with cold. Her face was wet with tears. The girl pressed her small arms over her ears trying to muffle out the sound of agonized screaming that echoed through the place and tore through the silence. Each scream was like a scalpel ebbed into her brain matter.

She sobbed violently, as more tears stained her cheek. Orochimaru-sensei… What could they be doing to him to make him scream like that? The several beatings he'd received when he was in the same cell as her didn't as much as make him wince.

She shut her eyes, and pressed herself more tightly in the corner, trying to become one with the darkness. If only she hadn't been so stupid! Then they wouldn't have gotten caught, they wouldn't be doing terrible things to her beloved sensei and make him scream! The ten year old shuddered as another wail of pain sounded through the walls.

If only she hadn't been so stupid! She failed her sensei! It was her fault they got captured…

_Flashback _

_Anko was walking by her sensei. He looked so handsome that day. He was wearing a black silk kimono with a pattern of golden swirling snakes on it. Kusanagi was sheathed at his waist, and there were poisonous senbon in his sleeves. He was smiling pleasantly at her as she talked to him about her dreams to become knowledgeable and strong like her sensei. They were walking towards the gates of the Cloud village after a successful infiltration and information gathering mission. They'd had to poise as father and daughter, and nothing could have made her feel happier. One of his arms with long slender fingers rested on her shoulder. He'd been so happy with her, he'd even bought her dango. They were soon out of the village, and continued to walk. The autumn sun shone warmly, and she basked in the glow. She'd been so excited to return to Konoha she'd wriggled out of his grasp and ran away from him, laughing. She'd moved bravely forth knowing her brave and strong sensei had her back. she'd turned around to wave at him, expecting to see his sharp face still in a smile. instead he was looking at her, his honey colored eyes wide. "Anko! Behind you!" he'd screamed, but it had been to late. She was already in the grasp of her large and rough looking attacker. There were two more ninja with him, and one of them went straight at sensei. Anko was too frozen to do anything. Orochimaru-sensei launched a kick at his attacker, then, carried by his own momentum twirled his body in the air like a snake wriggling free of old skin, and grazed the larger man, just barely with a senbon. The enemy slumped in a pile of dead meet almost instantly. Orochimaru-sensei's eyes had narrowed into slits, and he resembled a dangerous snake waiting to strike. An ugly smile curled his thin lips when he unsheathed Kusanagi._

'_Let go of my student. Now!' he hissed. He looked so dangerous and beautiful in the golden light that reflected his eyes and made his skin glow. She could stare at him forever. His words, however, snapped something in her. She kicked the man holding her in the kneecap and moved out of his grasp. Moments later the shuriken she'd thrown were flying at him. she looked at sensei. He nodded at her, to show that her move pleased him, and then charged at the larger of the two remaining enemies. The thin blade of the sword was shining in the light, something deadly and beautiful. Anko took a battle stance and gripped her kunai tightly. However, the second guy didn't charge at her. Instead, he jumped straight at sensei's unprotected back. Anko cried out a warning, just as the dead body of the large ninja thumped on the ground, and crimson blood started seeping in the dry soil. Orochimaru sensei made a lightning fast move in an attempt to block his attacker. The other man, however, had other plans. He threw a shuriken that ebbed itself in the pale flesh of Orochimaru's wrist and he dropped the sword by instinct. Enraged, and with blood on his mind the snake sannin attempted to do the shadow snake technique. Two snakes shot out of his left sleeve. At the same time the attacker had wrapped one arm around sensei's pale neck, and used the other to crush sensei's left wrist, while simultaneously kicking him in the knees to make him kneel. The shadow snakes had wrapped around the man's arm but it was too late now, or so it seemed. With another lightning fast movement sensei whipped his body over and kicked the man off balance. His golden eyes had gone cold, flat and empty, and he was aiming for the kill. He managed to get his hands on Kusanagi again, and tried to stab his opened while the latter was still recovering. The snake sannin was, for now, completely ignoring the pain in his wrists. The enemy nin growled furiously and jumped to his feet. He launched at Orochimaru yet again. This time he went for the sword first. With a clean snap he broke the already bleeding wrist, then punched Orochimaru in the chest, knocking his breath out and sending him in a tree. Orochimaru-sama attempted to get up, but before he could do so, his opponent went straight ahead and stepped on Orochimaru-sama's ankle with all his strength. Sensei attempted to get up despite the pain._

'_It's useless now. I was in contact with your skin enough to be able to suck most of your chakra. You hardly have enough to heal yourself,' the man had said in a deep growling voice. Then he'd turned towards Anko. The whole time she'd just stood there, too shocked to move. The guy grinned at her, and then punched her in the stomach. The last thing she remembered was Orochimaru-sama's voice calling "Anko!"_

_when she'd woken up they were in that same dark damp cell. She was nestled against sensei's sculptured chest. He was holding her tightly. A strand of midnight black hair was brushing her cheek. His heartbeat was steady under hear ear, and his breathing was calm. She shifted just barely to check her body for any injuries. Sensei's blinked his eyes open at her._

'_Anko-chan? You are awake now?'_

'_Where are we sensei?'_

'_The Cloud village's T&I headquarters. Don't worry though. I will never let anything happen to you here. We'll be out in a flash, you just wait and see.'_

'_Sensei,' she'd whispered quietly._

'_Sleep now.' He'd nestled her more comfortably so that her head was resting on his shoulder. His hair is so silky, was the girl's last thought before exhaustion claimed her._

It was all her fault! If only she hadn't stood frozen like that, and had actually done something! If she'd at least thrown that stupid kunai to create a diversion! The screams at least, had stopped. Now she could only hear soft groans of pain, and that was all. Maybe they'd stopped for the night, who knew.

Anko was hurting, and she was hungry, and she was cold. She wished sensei was here to make it all better like he had before they moved him.

The ugly guards slash torturers had wanted to beat her, but Orochimaru-sama wouldn't let them. He'd wrap his body around her much smaller frame so he was completely covering her, and take all the hits and kicks. When they brought them food – soiled bread and cold water, he would let her have most of his, hardly eating anything himself. At night she'd sleep nestled against his toned chest known that her sensei would protect her no matter what.

Then they'd taken him away to another cell away from her. The guard told her what they were doing to him.

'They'll strip him off his clothes, little girl, and they'll strap him to a metal table, and then they'll beat him, cut him, break his bones, and hurt him in other bad ways, and when, if, you see him again, you wouldn't recognize him.' every word was accompanied with a kick or a punch.

'So, little girl, if you want to help yourself and your sensei, you'll tell me all about that scroll you two stole from the Kage's library!'

And Anko would've gladly told him everything, if only to stop them from hurting Orochimaru-sansei, but…he hadn't let her seen it. At all. He'd just told her the mission was accomplished. She had no idea where the scroll was or what information it contained. Maybe sensei had suspected something like that and that's why he hadn't told her anything.

It had been nearly a week now, after they'd moved him. A string of beatings, and listening to her sensei's pained screams.

Anko was a ninja. But above al, she was ten-year-old girl alone in an enemy's basement, frightened, and cold, and hungry, and just wishing her precious person was there.

More tears slipped past her shut eyelids.

Than she heard a loud BANG and then people talking rapidly. There was commotion in the hall. She couldn't make out any particular noise, but could it be…that they were being saved? Somebody kicked the door of the cell open. she huddled, drawing in on herself, but then she recognized her sensei's old teammate, Jiraiya-sama.

'Anko – chan,' he said softly, gently, 'It's all right now, everything's fine.'

Tentatively she took a step in his direction and then just ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

In the opposite cell Tsunade was staring stunned at what she never thought she'd say. Orochimaru lay spread on a torture table. Every inch of his white skin was marred with deep cuts, nearly black bruises, and dried blood. She snapped out of it and ran towards her snaky teammate. Her hands glowed a soft green color as she started closing the whip lashes on his chest, only to realize that under them there were at least third degree burns. He cracked his left eye, the one that wasn't swollen shut, and looked at her.

'Tsunade…' his voice came out in a weak whisper. 'Anko…Where is my Anko?'

'She's here, Orochimaru, she's here. She's alright.'

'I want my…' he coughed harshly, 'I want my… Anko…'

Jiraiya walked in, the little girl looking even tinier than she was in his bg hands.

'She's here, man, she's right here,' he assured his friend.

'Anko…'

'Sensei?'

'Are you…hurt?'

'No, sensei, they beat me, but I'm not hurt! Sensei, I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault, I'm so sorry, sensei,' tears welled in her eyes and she cried at the sight of her one precious person's torn and marred body.

He managed to smile, just barely, and the finger of his hand twitched a little. She caught the hint and slipped her small hand in his.

'It's…all right, Anko-chan. You'll…make it up to me…,' he managed out. 'When we're in Konoha…treat me to…dango…'

Tsunade, all the while was trying to heal her teammate, but the damn moron talking distracted her.

'Shut up, you sappy old snake, and let me patch you up enough so we can get out of here, or else I'll knock you out myself.'

'_Old hag,'_ sensei mouthed to Anko and grinned. She grinned back. then both of them quickly wiped their expressions blank under Tsunade's furious glare.


End file.
